


starborn

by Drakenlord



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crime Fighting, Demons, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mages, Magic, Monsters, Warlocks, Wars, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:04:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakenlord/pseuds/Drakenlord
Summary: A young teenager discovers both his abilities and his friends, along with new things about himself, and the world he lives in.





	starborn

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, thanks for reading.

All I can see is darkness, and spots of gray. I feel myself falling, or maybe rushing forwards. I have no control. Then, in the distance, light flashes! I try to will myself closer to to it, and feel myself moving towards it. I feel a cold feeling on my head, and suddenly it is all gone, and I see my friend leaning over me, looking worried. I realize that it had just been a dream, and try to calm down. The dream left me with a strange feeling, that I had had it before, or seen it before. I have no memories from before I turned 8, but that does not stop strange things from happening around me. Apparently, I had appeared outside alone, with only a note, unsigned and blank aside from the words “please, help us”. No idea who left the note. “(choose name), what happened? You were moving around, then suddenly you are soaking wet and screaming.”

Thinking, and breaking out of my shock, I realized that  was in fact wet, and screaming. I stopped after concentrating for a moment. “Sorry” I said, “Did I wake you up?”

He responded with a quick smile. “No, I was just not expecting a scream, and a bath to follow it. What happened?”

“I don’t know, this never happened before” I was very puzzled.

“So, does this mean that we can add water to the list, along with fire, and calling down lightning?”

“Oh yah, also, I forgot to mention that I can shock people with less flash now. Just little hand touches.”

“Thanks for telling me (choose name). It would be hard enough already.”

Thank god for (other name), without him, who knew what would happen. I don’t think that he even has to sleep, so he watches me to make sure I don’t burn down any houses again. “Thank you”, I sleepily mutter, before falling back asleep. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> please comment on names for the characters, both main and otherwise. I will use a lot of them.


End file.
